


New room, who dis

by Anonymous



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Alex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, First Time, Getting Together, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Yassen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SCORPIA!Alex, Schroedingers canon compliance, What Have I Done, Yassen Gregorovich Lives, dont search me, i haven't even read the books, im just a raccoon, let me be anonymous, living off trash, pls stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Jesus, it stinks in here.” Alex gagged, nearly tripping over his own feet. If he thought that the smell was a heavy fog before, then he had casually run into a wind tunnel. The smell wasbuffeting, thick and invasive. It was probably clinging to his bed-head like morning fog, or other romanticized ideas.“You smell like tea,” Alex choked out, shivering and jerking his head back with a grimace. “Don’t make me identify it, I only know what we have in the pantry and I’m like, eighty percent sure that you’re not jasmine.”‘Honeysuckle,’Alex mind betrayed him, you know, like a snitch.Alex was suddenly veryvery awarethat Yassen could casually break his neck. Even if he was...uh,injured, he could easily murder Alex with no thought.What if Alex was intruding on his territory.‘I’m an idiot,’Alex thought resigned.‘I am an absolute goddamn idiot, you were right all along, Yassen.’OREveryone in SCORPIA: This is your new room, stay away from your old oneAlex: Oh no suddenly I can't read





	New room, who dis

**Author's Note:**

> The amount, of goddamn puns that have been thrown around for the title of this is insane.
> 
> FEATURING:
> 
> _"Thy drugs are quick, Thus with a Breaking-Into-Yassen's-Room, I die."_
> 
> _"What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Yassen-Stealing-My-Shit is the sun."_
> 
> _"Wherefore art thou Vest-You-STOLE."_
> 
> _"A rose by any other name would smell as sweat."_
> 
> Thank you, Gumball, for dragging me into hell.  
> (I don't even _go here_

Yassen wasn’t there.

Alex had been shuffled away, shoved into a room on some unimpressive corridor of Malagosto, and Yassen wasn’t  _ there. _

He wasn’t  _ used to this,  _ that being said it wasn’t as if he  _ relied  _ on Yassen, but the concept of Yassen being gone felt  _ wrong. _

Alex was completely self-sufficient, he wasn’t- he didn’t  _ need  _ Yassen.

That being said, he knew the older assassin better than anyone else. He didn’t know the people in the hallways, or who was watching him on the other side of the many many security cameras. Everything was new and unknown and it felt  _ horrible. _

Alex had woken up, been shuttled away by some no-nonsense staff who had very professionally escorted him to his new room assignment, and left him there.

The room was nice enough, large enough to be on the more pricey side of a hotel. An attached washroom with a shower cubicle that seemed more efficient than luxurious, but it wasn’t  _ cramped.  _ The sink was touch activated on the top, which seemed a bit  _ too  _ fancy given the fact they saw a shower curtain as acceptable. Everything about it was just... _ odd. _

Alex’s clothing hadn’t filled the closet yet, which spoke more about the situation than anything else did. Every-time Alex had been reassigned to a new room, it  _ always  _ had his clothing. Or Yassen would somehow have his clothing- but this room was  _ new. _

They were lagging somehow, falling behind. Or Alex had been reassigned in a hurry due to some unknown situation and now Malagosto was scrambling to reorganize itself into something efficient once again.

What bothered Alex the most, was that Yassen wasn’t  _ there. _

The door buzzed, a low calming noise before it opened. Someone walked in, just as nameless and unimportant as the escort who took him to his new room assignment.

“Sir,” they introduced, carrying a stack of clothing still packaged in clear sterilized plastic. “Your clothing.”

They were giving him  _ new clothing.  _ When his outfits- still SCORPIA clothing, was located across the complex in his and Yassens room. The room he had just come from twenty minutes ago.

SCORPIA was stalling behind somehow, scrambling over their mistake. They didn’t want Alex going back to his room, so they were replacing his things with stuff from a  _ warehouse. _

The staff deposited the bundle, setting it on the nearby desk before they left. The plastic crinkled, and the clothing smelled new. The crease lines were stiff and thick, nearly silly. Same model as his other clothing. The socks were a size too large.

Alex felt his air leave his lungs in a rush- a silent expression of surprise. They were...something must have happened. Unexpected, and alarming.

Something which required Alex to leave his room- the shared suite he had with Yassen (at first it was to make sure he didn’t defect. Now, it was to make sure Alex didn’t snap,) was across the complex. He could make it on foot in a few minutes, maybe shorter if he was stealthy about it.

_ ‘Where is he?’  _ Alex thought, trying to not dwell on the nausea that stung his throat distantly.  _ ‘Where’s Yassen?’ _

Alex could make distance if he moved quickly. Maybe, if he was fast enough, he could find out what happened before they recruited a higher ranking official to track him down. 

Alex shucked off his sleep shirt- more comfortable than the new clothing but much less protection. The new material had athletic weave hidden along the seam lines- thicker deflecting silk that  _ maybe  _ could prevent a knife from catching an edge. Alex really didn’t want to see if he was right.

Alex laced up his shoes- the sneakers he shoved his feet in quickly when he was  _ evacuated _ , instead of his standard mission boots.

The door almost clicked shut behind him- he threw his sleep shirt into the lock to make sure the electronics didn’t notify some asinine security guard that the door had been closed. 

Alex started walking, and hoped nobody noticed him.

A miracle, really, since his hair was unbrushed and he wasn’t laced up in his standard vest. He felt suspiciously naked without it- open and defenseless without a gun near his back or a knife on his thigh. His shoes were soft and thin and he hated that he couldn’t realistically kick a man’s face with it. Hopefully, the only man he’d be kicking would be a certain Russian once he  _ found him. _

The hallway was blocked off, a simple orange pillar set up in place. Alex noticed it instantly- they had used those across Malagosto to signify which areas were off limits for constructions or meetings. They used some sort of radar, or perimeter check to categorize people passing by. A glorified assassin's  _ Wet-floor  _ sign, except this one could maybe taze you.

“If you’re up,” Alex muttered quietly to himself, staying out of its camera, “then the other hallways are blocked to.”

That hadn’t stopped Alex before, granted, it had taken a few curses before Alex first learned how to sneak into the complex. That, and it was more shameful being caught on camera limping home and being interrogated by Yassen  _ why  _ he had come home so late- it involved Alex’s curiosity and a pissed off mother seagull, than sneaking into his bedroom.

Malagosto suites were equipped with high end security. Yassen of course showed him how to deactivate it and sneak around the alarms. Alex had only done it a few times, but he did out of habit leave his window unlocked so he could sneak in if he was...oh he didn’t know... _ locked on the roof again. _

_ ‘Fuck you, Nile.’  _ Alex thought fondly to himself, eyes already scanning the corridors to see if the security pillars had been set up for the atrium. They hadn’t, so Alex had his way up.

Malagosto was a tropical school, which often left large open areas between wings of buildings. Some sections had elaborate koi ponds, or little guardians. Residential housing that Alex and Yassen lived in had a set of decorative palm trees. They were tall, ridiculously hard to climb (Alex would bet money some poor gardener had to sand them silky smooth), but it was  _ possible.  _ Through persistence, spite, and the unwavering paranoia of  _ where are you Yassen? _

Alex glanced at his palms, mentally apologizing for the harm, and hoisted himself up. His shoes would likely be tossed by the end, but the tree was the easiest way up to the third floor. From there, Alex could likely sneak his way up that living wall a couple hallways over to the fifth floor. Once there, Alex knew the complex like the back of his hand and could easily break into his own room.

“You know,” Alex grunted, whispering to himself during his small breaks to try and convince himself that this was, indeed, a good idea. “I should be sneaking in after seeing a girl.”

_ ‘But no,’  _ Alex thought, palms sweating and scraped up as he managed to trip and roll onto the third floor tiredly.  _ ‘I’m trying to find my blonde hair asshole Juliet. Wherefore the fuck are you, Juliet.’ _

The living wall was easier to climb, although some of the decorative ivy and flowers had thick thorns that really was the cherry on the hypoallergenic cake. The fifth floor smelled sterile and gross, like there had been some sort of chemical spill. 

“Maybe this is a bad idea,” Alex mused, glancing around at the suspiciously clean hallway. Alex didn’t stop walking, because that would be listening to common sense. Alex had to keep some sort of teenage rebellion, his just manifested in doing everything Yassen told him not to.

He ignored the hallway that led to the main entryway to their room. Instead, he continued down to the end of the corridor and jerked the window open. He would have to shimmy down the outside eavestrough, do a stupid little leap to get onto his balcony railing and shimmy that extra key out from where he hid it in the siding. God knew how pissed Yassen would be if he knew Alex had physically vandalized the outside paneling. 

The key was slippery in his slightly bleeding hands. Maybe Malagosto should be a bit more alarmed Alex had just broken into his own house. On the other hand, fuck SCORPIA.

The window slid open (not the balcony sliding door- Alex wasn’t  _ stupid _ ), and Alex gracelessly flopped inside. Like a fish, wiggling twice before laying limp in exhaustion. If Alex was a greater man, he wouldn’t have fist pumped in victory.

Alex slid to his knees, then his feet. Slowly closing the window (to not make a sound), he set the key on the nearby table. He’d get in trouble anyways for sneaking back in, it would be better to at least own up to the fact he broke in casually instead of trying to disguise the fact he was here at all.

“Great,” Alex whispered to himself, the nausea and anxiety back and fluttering. Like the world's most asshole-butterfly. He should have bought some pesticides, like Xanax. “Now to figure out what-.”

Alex stopped. 

The room stunk.

It wasn’t...well, stunk was the wrong word. It wasn’t like a tropical weaponized skunk had gone off- although knowing Doctor Three a weaponized skunk could very well be realistic. It was more like...like back in middle school, when the other boys discovered body spray and decided to use it instead of deodorant. The hallways smelled like...like a convenience store perfume department after someone played basketball with a porcupine. Except not. Alex was  _ tired,  _ he didn’t know.

The room smelled  _ weird,  _ and not in the good way. It smelled...thicker, heavy. Invisible, but Alex could almost  _ see  _ that weird dense fog that twirled around his ankles. A heavy aroma that very clearly wasn’t in the hallway before.

Concern twisted Alex’s gut- he wasn’t worried before. Maybe a bit angry and annoyed, but not worried. Now, he very clearly was.

Alex took a few steps towards his bedroom door, grabbing the handle with one hand. His closet door was open- it hadn’t been before. Some of his clothing was gone- the armoured vest he was bemoaning just before. A few of his shirts he liked more than others for practices. He didn’t move, but something firm and filled with dread in his gut told him his sleep shirts were likely confiscated.

_ ‘Commandeered,’  _ Alex distantly corrected himself. Taken, by a military force Alex  _ really was afraid to confront right now. _

If Alex was right, then opening the door would probably be a horrible decision.

(Really, it was a miracle Alex hadn’t been stabbed more with this level of decision making.)

He pushed the door, wincing as it gave a bit more resistance than normal. A thick black bar had been shoved in the crack, blocking the air. The air conditioning wasn’t on either, everything felt stagnant.

Alex gagged slightly, nose flaring. If he thought is smelled bad in his room, oh he was  _ so wrong. _

He couldn’t quite put a name to it before, and he still couldn’t. Alex’s nose wasn’t the best, and it  _ still  _ wasn’t the best. He could describe it as….warm? Could temperature even  _ be  _ as smell? It smelled warm, like a Macy’s women's perfume clearance sale, and like dirty laundry.

(That was all a lie. Alex didn’t want to try and categorize what axe-spray had gone crazy in his living room, because then he’d be  _ thinking about it. _ )

“Hello?” Alex asked, barely noticing how after he spoke his mouth stayed open. Jaw dropped ever so slightly, tongue scenting the air like a jungle cat. “Yassen?”

The room smelled weird, it make Alex’s hair prickle and his head hurt a little.

He breathed through his mouth- spit tasting nasty since he had been  _ evicted without his toothbrush.  _ The room looked the same- the book Alex was reading last night still on the coffee table. The mug in the sink he hadn’t put in the dishwasher was still there. Hell, even the curtains were still closed.

“You here?” Alex asked, stupidly taking a few steps across the expanse. The thick blanket that Alex liked was gone from the back of the couch. He liked that blanket, it clashed horribly with everything else and he kept it for the sole reason that Yassen hated it. It wasn’t there, and Alex didn’t want to admit that he knew why.

If Alex was a wise man, he would have stopped and pondered the actual value of continuing. Of course, Alex would casually pull a Glock and shoot the idea of destiny or fate in its face then spit on its corpse but that was  _ irrelevant. _

“Screw this,” Alex sighed, rubbing the space between his eyes. His head was buzzing, like a bad caffeine rush. His nose in particular felt gross, snotty and a bit congested. 

Yassen’s room was no-man’s-zone, but he lose that privilege when he dislocated Alex’s left wrist then popped it back in and  _ smiled.  _

“Hey!” Alex said, elevating his voice and knocking the back of his knuckles against the thick standard door. He wasn’t enough of a jerk to barge in, plus he would likely  _ die.  _ “Are you okay? I got evicted out of here like bloody evidence!”

A pause, Alex breathed. He strained his ears, and didn’t hear anything. His pulse pounded, rushing in his ears. His skin prickled, his jaw seemed incapable of actually closing like a civilized person. 

“Yassen?” Alex tested warily, hand resting on the handle. “I’m going to come inside, okay?”

It was possible that Yassen too, was removed from their suite. That would mean that Alex was lucky and he already established that fate was a bitch.

The door opened, resisting movement again from one of those thick squishy bars. A scent blocker if Alex remembered right, but he had only seen them on grainy powerpoint presentations a lifetime ago. They looked weird in real life, like those squishy bars for typing on a desktop. Doctor Three probably had one.

“Jesus, it stinks in here.” Alex gagged, nearly tripping over his own feet. If he thought that the smell was a heavy fog before, then he had casually run into a wind tunnel. The smell was  _ buffeting,  _ thick and invasive. It was probably clinging to his bed-head like morning fog, or other romanticized ideas.

“You smell like tea,” Alex choked out, shivering and jerking his head back with a grimace. “Don’t make me identify it, I only know what we have in the pantry and I’m like, eighty percent sure that you’re not jasmine.”

_ ‘Honeysuckle,’  _ Alex mind betrayed him, you know, like a snitch.

The air smelled weird, but Alex had enough respect to pull the door closed behind him. The smell blocker was kicked back in place, sealing him in. 

The room was dark, but very slowly Alex’s eyes adjusted. 

“You’re a sad lump.” Alex very stupidly said.

The mound of blankets and plush fabric, very tiredly growled.

Alex actually smiled, relief settling the monster of anxiety in his stomach. It was obvious what had happened, but Alex at least had some sort of respect. He imagined this couldn’t be comfortable, it was likely incredibly humiliating.

Alex realized sickeningly, that maybe he had been removed for a  _ reason.  _ Maybe Yassen didn’t want him here.

_ ‘He took your things,’  _ Alex reasoned guiltily, although he knew that could mean nothing. The primitive brain meant nothing to the rational one.

“I can uh...go?” Alex jerked one thumb towards the door, emphasizing with actions what he felt guilty to suggest. 

From the mound of fabric- where did it all  _ come from?-  _ something dull and vaguely blue looked at him. Alex wasn’t actually sure if that was Yassen, and the room was dark like a cave so it honestly could be a shirt, but Alex felt better addressing a specific thing in particular rather than the room at large.

Another growl, low and basslike. 

Alex was suddenly very  _ very aware  _ that Yassen could casually break his neck. Even if he  _ was... _ uh,  _ injured,  _ he could easily murder Alex with no thought.

What if Alex was intruding on his  _ territory. _

_ ‘I’m an idiot,’  _ Alex thought resigned.  _ ‘I am an absolute goddamn idiot, you were right all along, Yassen.’ _

Yassen, as if he could hear Alex’s thoughts, growled again.

Low, thrumming. If Alex had a tail it would without a doubt be between his legs. Hell, he was just a step away from pissing himself because  _ oh god he was going to die. _

Alex realized two things very quickly.

The first, was that the two blue things  _ were  _ Yassen’s eyes, because they were slowly rising and getting eerily closer. If Alex thought that his dropped jaw was like a jungle cat, oh he was in for a  _ surprise. _

The second thing Alex noticed, was that the smell he couldn’t identify was the instinctual signal his brain finally unscrambled as  _ stressed. _

“Whoa there,” Alex choked out, barely audible to his own ears. The eyes-  _ Yassen,  _ got closer. Slowly prowling, the deep growling a now steady buzz. The smell of  _ stress stress  _ was nearly overwhelming.

“I-.” Alex couldn’t  _ breathe. _

He ducked his head-he couldn’t describe why, but he hunkered down. Shoulders low, head craned up but low as he bent. Almost like a little dinosaur, arms drawn up close as he stared at the dark floor in near hysteria.

Alex was trembling- nearly vibrating. He was a fool- he was an absolute  _ goddamn fool-. _

Alex knew Yassen’s touch from memory. The thick skin, the leathery creases. The calluses on two fingers from years of pulling triggers. The small scars and knicks that he knew better than a roadmap. 

He also knew, instantly, that Yassen had one hand wrapped around his goddamn  _ throat. _

(Well, the back of it, since Alex apparently had enough self preservation to tuck his chin to his chest to protect his jugular.)

Alex whimpered, a low pained noise as Yassen’s hand twisted tighter- hell any deeper and Yassen would be gripping his  _ spine,  _ and dragged. Alex felt his legs give- either because he locked his knees. His ankles gave out because apparently his lower limbs were jelly, and Alex was, once more (see above), a  _ fool. _

Yassen had no mercy, because his arm twisted and Alex was flying and-

“Oh no,” Alex wheezed, teeth now chattering for some god unknown reason, “oh  _ no.” _

He was in a nest- he was in Yassen’s weird as hell  _ nest. _

Alex had never been a religious man, but maybe he had royally pissed off God. At least he was going to die with his favourite vest.

Yassen returned- only traceable by the low persistent growling. Once step down from a snarl. Closer and closer- the blankets were shifting slightly-.

Alex couldn’t breathe, the air forced from his lungs due to the pressure of a hunk of meat. A decidedly Yassen shaped chunk of meat, who was being an asshole and was going to  _ suffocate Alex under his Russian ass. _

“Uncle,” Alex choked out, trying to tap out because this wasn’t fun anymore, “please I’m choking here.”

The low growling increased, a high buzz like those static filled aftershocks from using a machine gun. Alex couldn’t see, but the warm weird tea-smell that was Yassen was so damn close. It was dark, Alex was laying in a pile of confiscated clothing and dirty socks, and he was going to die.

“Wait.” Alex could feel his mind grind to a halt. “Are...are you fucking  _ purring.” _

Yassen was laying on top of him and purring, crushing Alex under his short muscular bloodthirsty kind intentions.

“Please,” Alex said, “I’m begging you. I’m being crushed here.”

Nothing, so Alex tried again.

“Yassen you’re literally  _ crushing me.” _

Yassen purred louder- the noise crackled slightly, hitching and sounding raw. Alex couldn’t fathom the last time the man had done something so- so distinctly  _ Omega.  _ Alex never even thought Yassen  _ was  _ an Omega. If Yassen hadn’t told him and show him his own medical records, Alex would have never known. 

What a way to go out, murdered by Yassen’s broken paternal instinct.

“Oh god, you’re trying to- Yassen  _ please.” _

Yassen, did not please.

Alex didn’t know how long he was stuck there, smothered into the nest under the weight of Malagosto prized weapon. Long enough that Yassen’s abnormally high body temperature had made Alex sweat. Alex never was one for sweating much- not like the other naturally born Alphas he had met, but something about Yassen’s buzzing made Alex’s back break out. 

“My back,” Alex wheezed out, “is like a fucking dolphin right now. I am just, pure slime.”

Yassen hadn’t stopped purring. After a while in the dark, Alex had identified something sharp and painful jutting into his neck as Yassen’s jawline. He imagined that the man was sprawled right over him, using his weight to keep Alex’s body immobile. 

Alex groaned quietly, wiggling as much as he could. His mouth still tastes gross, he never got his toothbrush.

Oh no, it wasn’t just that bad. Because Yassen had  _ also  _ been sweating- nearly drooling from his pores. Alex wasn’t sure what the hell Yassen was doing, but somewhere between Alex’s collarbone there was a literal puddle of something wet. He really,  _ really  _ Yassen wasn’t drooling on him.

Yassen wasn’t pleasant smelling at all, which was more surprising than anything. He smelled warm, and like he needed a shower.  _ Alex  _ needed a shower. He was going to have to burn that vest, and he really liked that vest.

At some point, Yassen shifted slightly. A strange uncontrollable muscle spasm through his body. Alex knew those ones- the ones you tried to ignore but always popped up after sleeping on a hard surface. Or after carrying a huge backpack, or laying in one spot for hours. 

Yassen’s drool changed ever so slightly.  _ Stressed  _ to  _ content  _ to  _ distressed. _

Alex shifted uncomfortably, his hip twinged in protest. His legs were asleep, his left hand had lost feeling. “Yassen? Are you okay?”

Another shift, another entire body twitched. Deep muscle spasms, enough that even Alex was shifting in alarm. 

Yassen growled, low and very much a  _ growl.  _ Something in Alex made him freeze, a strange buzzing sensation near the back of his head which forced him to lay still.

Very slowly, the sharp edge of Yassen’s jaw moved. Dragging along Alex’s hair, scraping the edge of his ear. Alex shivered, the hair on his arms standing up at the weird sensation. Yassen hadn’t shaved, the skin of his face was coarse and rough with stubble.

Alex hear the breathing, low chuffing. He couldn’t quite identify  _ what  _ was going on, but he could hear the noises and understand distantly that Yassen was weirdly focused on shifting. A sharp drag of chin against the top of Alex’s shoulder, stubble scraping Alex’s cheek and it  _ hurt,  _ although not as badly as Yassen slamming his goddamn chin into Alex’s  _ nose. _

Alex hissed a curse, jerking his head to the side. He couldn’t really pull his hands free to try and feel for any bruising or swelling. The congested feeling at least was gone, but now he was stuck sniffing aggressively to try and stop the snot from leaking out. His face hurt because everything about Yassen was a weapon, even his  _ chin. _

Yassen was chuffing again, weird snorting sounds. Alex grimace in disgust, trying to bend away. The drool or whatever the fuck was wrong with Yassen was everywhere, and with Yassen’s desperate need to shave nothing about this was nice. It was downright disgusting.

“You’re the worst.” Alex groaned, snorting audibly in his attempt to stop snot from dripping out, “you should have just- just let me get shot or-.”

Yassens entire body stiffened, taut like a board.

Alex winced, his nose suddenly the least of his worries. His skin felt odd, overly warm. Jittery, ready to leap out of his skin and escape Yassen’s lair.

Yassen twitches, another full body twitch. Alex realizes, very quickly, that the strange instinctual awareness he had prior was fading. The little sense in the back of his head was...leaving- somehow he was getting more perplexed and lost over what was going on.

He couldn’t tell if Yassen was still uncomfortable, if he was distressed. The weird tea-smell was different. Warm but odd- slightly woodsy? Like when they had a fire in the fireplace in the Russian cabin burning for a few hours but Alex was still too uninterested to recognize the type of wood burning. It was like that, or if he was trying to smell cooking through like, four wadded up shirts.

“Yassen, get  _ up.”  _ Alex grunted, trying to shift the larger man.

Yassen made a different noise, a low snarling hiss. Enough that Alex instinctively jerked back, shoulders managing to lift for a few seconds before he was pinned back down in the nest. In that moment, he was aware that Yassen had his head close to the thick rope muscle curling along the side of Alex’s neck- stubble brushing ever so slightly against the thrum of Alex’s pulse.

Alex is stronger in terms of raw muscle, but Yassen is  _ agile.  _ Small and fast- so the moment Alex manages to buck enough to theoretically throw off Yassen, the smaller has already shifted to accommodate the movement. Instead of managing to get up, Alex managed an unproductive flipping movement. Yassen pinning him now, overheated chest against Alex’s sweat plastered back.

“Get  _ off,”  _ Alex growled, voice cracking into a low guttural sound.

Yassen  _ hissed,  _ airy but still loud. Stubble scratching the sweat matted hair along the nape of Alex’s neck. Displeased, overheating, body twitching ever so slightly with spasms.

The weird drool wasn’t coming from Yassen’s mouth, because his mouth was currently dangerously close to biting Alex’s ear with the unrelenting rattle of his hiss. Omega’s managed the most blood curdling sounds, absolutely terrifying. 

The weird drool dripped, soaking into the nape of Alex’s neck, drenching the hair there. It dripped, rolling down the side of his neck over his pulse.

Alex’s throat  _ burned,  _ sizzling like a topical anesthetic. Menthol, soothing over his strained muscles.

“Oh fuck,” Alex cursed, choking on the noise as his chest  _ throbbed,  _ “is that your fucking  _ neck?” _

Yassen’s neck was- his glands must have been swollen to hell if they were literally  _ drooling  _ like that. Hell, Alex’s didn’t ever even make oil unless he-

Alex stilled. 

His neck was tingling, a distant not-unpleasant burn. His throat was wet, slippery with something that could not be attributed to Yassen alone.

Yassen shifts and in a moment of hazy clarity, Alex shoved his elbow back. Alex knows from experience, that Yassen is really  _ really  _ good at grappling.

Yassen shifts, slamming his shoulder into Alex’s elbow. The movement  _ hurts,  _ and it forces Alex to shift to the side, yelping sharply at the unexpected pain. A shifted knee, adjusted body weight, and Alex is trapped half sideways propped on a towel and Yassen’s feverish weight. He didn’t smell like tea anymore, he smelled thick and dangerous and Alex was struggling to think.

“Get off!” Alex hissed, and Yassen without hesitation sunk teeth into Alex’s shoulder.

It  _ hurt.  _ Sharp in a way which meant he was bleeding, a dull sting quickly going numb from pheromone laced saliva. Instinctively in turn, Alex’s own gross mouth was nearly drooling on the edges, leaking over the corners of his mouth down onto the nest.

Alex wasn’t even- he wasn’t a natural Alpha. He didn’t know if he could  _ do anything.  _ His body hurt- throbbing. His neck was buzzing and slick and Yassen was weirdly rubbing his fucking face through it.

Yassen bit again- not sharp enough to break skin. Again- again- right over the weird spots that hurt on Alex’s neck. He choked, entire body jerking in the worst way.

It was, it felt wrong. No, it felt like abuse in the  _ best  _ way. Alex wasn’t naive enough to ever think Yassen would take anything sitting down- the idea of a textbook Omega was impossible with Yassen. With his sharp eyes and sharper teeth, the the constant low bitter thrum and the slippery slide of too much sweat in a nest that already stank of them both.

Alex couldn’t think of words, so he didn’t speak. He tried to shift, rolling his lower half so at least he wasn’t bent in opposite directions. Yassen permitted it.

Yassen was constantly moving, vibrating and moving and  _ unable to stay still.  _ Alex nearly balked, thinking for a moment that for some god unknown reason Yassen was  _ licking him.  _ He wasn’t, because the scrape of stubble was higher, the crown of his scalp.

Yassen was attempting to scent him- trying to spread the small all over Alex in a primal basic claim. Alex had thought correct, because the amount of fluid coming out from Yassen’s scent glands was unhealthy. They were bulging from his neck- a tumor of heat and inflammation. Dragging oil like a wet sponge- it seemed painful.

Yassen was vibrating, croaking rough noises his throat couldn’t keep up with. Alex didn’t think, so he nipped.

Yassen  _ yowled,  _ entire body convulsing. Alex couldn’t smell blood, the only thing telling him he hadn’t somehow caused a wound. Yassen’s neck was soaked, oozing wildly and his entire body was  _ shuddering  _ and-.

Alex didn’t think. At some point, it was just-

Everything was stifling, suffocating and not only because Yassen was on him. The air was thick and humid, Alex’s breathing was quick and fast and his brain was empty and fogged in a way he had never experienced. Yassen’s broken rattling noises were interspersed with heavy uncontrollable panting. The occasional flash of tongue in the air, over more oil, occasionally trailing on skin.

“Fuck,” Alex managed, for some god unknown reason still able to say only that, “ _ fuck.” _

Yassen didn’t respond, but he did shift and fabric split and  _ fuck  _ Yassen’s teeth were ridiculously sharp. Alex wasn’t thinking- more fabric joined the nest like wet rags and Alex was surging upwards. Larger hands shoving, and Yassen casually shoved him back into the nest, demanding with sharp teeth and sharper hisses.

Alex was leaving bruises, but Yassen’s breathing was practically pants with occasional rattling wheezes on the exhale. Alex jerked upward, teeth biting sharply. 

On an instinctual level he was annoyed he missed the gland, the bulging golf ball that was oozing oil like a fucking inkwell. He knew he hit somewhere higher, felt bone along his cheek as he managed just behind the corner of Yassen’s jaw. He could feel the way the older man’s mouth moved, shifting up and down in the hollow of his cheek. He could nearly feel the molars, moving against his cheekbone between layers of soft skin. Alex couldn’t think, he thrust upwards once and couldn’t stop the low groaning warble. Yassen’s jaw shifted in a wordless gasping, skin soft against Alex’s teeth. Alex felt a hazy urge to tear that skin until it bled. 

Yassen, had little such restraint for making Alex bleed. Yassen curled- still connected at their skulls, and raked nails along Alex’s chest. Yassen’s nails were short- not enough to tear skin, but it tugged and ripped and Alex  _ wailed.  _ A low guttural noise which made his jaw tighten, pinching skin between incisors. 

Yassen was flexible, thick muscle and the grace of a dancer. He was flexible, so without thought- still connected by his throat, Yassen’s back curved. Arched, bending back and shifting and-

Yassen convulsed, entire body trembling and shuddering. Convulsing in a way that Alex couldn’t even comprehend. Alex hadn’t even noticed, but evidently Yassen had because that fucker had found his dick and slid on too quick and too warm  _ too warm- _

Sentences were disassembled and syllables broken into shuddering choked off sounds. Yassen was somehow still more coherent, able to shift and adjust and Alex choked  _ again  _ at the feeling of it. New, unique and he was so  _ inexperienced.  _ He was so deep and how-  _ how could it fit,  _ Yassen was so small under him and- and Alex’s hands could wrap around his waist and fuck he was  _ so deep. _

Yassen’s jaws opened wide, the long pointed tips of his canine poked dangerously into the left side of Alex’s trachea; his lower jaw dug in on the other end. Alex’s throat shifted, wordless noises as Yassen possessively claimed Alex’s windpipe  _ between his teeth. _

Yassen shifted, spine twitching as he lifted himself. Alex felt his dick throb inside Yassen, unable to control the low keens that he made. Yassen could taste it, tongue tracing the shuddering lump of Alex’s throat. He lifted, higher and pulling out by inches before he dropped, plunging down with a wet slide so much better than cheap lotion and secret moments in hotel washrooms.

Yassen was warm  _ how was he so warm and wet.  _ There was no way SCORPIA hadn’t counted on this- hadn’t done something to him. Yassen was smart, he knew everything. He had injections and pills and- and Yassen adjusted and clenched down and Alex choked, hips bucking instinctively upwards. Most slick gush from glands, pooling over Alex’s collarbones and neck and he could feel the delighted pleased rumble of Yassen’s purring around his neck.

Alex could very distantly feel Yassen’s own dick, brushing against his lower stomach. Trailing slightly against his muscle, twitching in synchronicity to Yassen’s own internal muscles. Warm and wet, all the way  _ sitting  _ on Alex. Alex twitched, hips bucking; Yassen purred louder. Skin slapped, literally throbbing and stinging and the wet sucking smacking was fucking  _ obscene. _

Yassen’s hands were doing something, sharp pressing and squeezing. Something like a cat kneading, except worse. More painful, leaving dark bruises over the soft skin of Alex’s thigh. Coaxing him gently on a primitive level, rubbing more of the sticky sweat and something in Alex’s mind  _ snapped. _

Yassen’s jaw released, opening as he drooled in heavy breathing. Alex could feel his pulse, fast adrenaline fueled. Yassen  _ keened,  _ bouncing ever so slightly and his hands grabbed so tight along Alex’s upper shoulders he felt the joints  _ strain. _

Alex jerked upwards, Yassen met him halfway. Snarling and spitting, a prickly pissed off very needy Omega who was without any doubt, in charge. It hurt it  _ hurt  _ and Alex was  _ wailing  _ and how could Yassen keep  _ going? _

It smelled thick and disgusting, too much sugar and too sweet. Too salty from all the fluid and Alex’s mouth was dry he couldn’t  _ imagine  _ Yassen’s mouth. Fuck, Alex’s legs and chest felt soaked and the fabric under their backs was starting to squelch. Skin slapped skin- Alex would have felt embarrassed if it wasn’t for the near painful  _ need  _ that was burning his dick off. Yassen would have been prepared, Yassen would have everything figure out. 

Alex snarled, hands scrabbling. Yassen was still on top, shifting his hips and shuddering through his entire torso. His dick would brush on occasion, leading to more shudders which squeezed hotly and left Alex panting open mouthed. 

He should have came already- but he always felt weird with it. Felt strained and slightly pained, a sharp burn through his cock and he was whining nearly as much as Yassen. He wasn’t- he wasn’t a natural  _ alpha  _ he couldn’t, he wasn’t-

Yassen shuddered again, his spine curving downwards like an acrobat. Tucking down, bent in half as his head rested against Alex’s chest. Still on top of hip, squeezing tighter and thighs shaking like a leaf. Yassen could probably suck his own dick if he bent a bit harder.

Alex felt a stab like a knife- he choked on his own drool and shoved up,  _ shrieking  _ as something gave. Yassen gave a low moan, a whimpering noise as his insides clenched tighter and  _ fuck  _ that was a knot oh  _ fuck- _

Alex thought he was beyond words. He wasn’t.

“Fuck fu- Yassen  _ Yassen-.”  _ Alex babbled, hands useless claws on Yassen’s shoulder. He jerked higher, already his hips were flush against but he needed deeper  _ deeper. _

Yassen was still convulsing, low keening noises. His insides were pulsing in a distant inwards draw, enticing but Alex was as far as he could go. Alex’s stomach was wet, hot and tacky and  _ oh,  _ no wonder Yassen was so far ruined.

He had done that, he had- he had  _ ruined Yassen. _

That was the push he needed, because there was some sort of low thread that finally untangled itself. Alex  _ shoved,  _ twisting and rolling over in the nest of bedding and Yassen was under him. Twitching and crooning like a praise. Alex shuddered, jerking forward and shoving Yassen under him and  _ fuck. _

Yassen went pliant and limp, even the heavy breathing ceased. Instead, the low crooning and ragdoll state left Alex shuddering and everything felt taught and tense. 

That moment, when he stretched a muscle just past that point and achieved pure bliss. The moment of sheer utter relaxation, where he would moan slightly quietly in the morning light. It was like that, but better and hotter and  _ fuck. _

He collapsed, flopping downward on Yassen who was crooning out this broken noise of delight and exhaustion. Alex wanted to bite he wanted to claim so  _ badly  _ but he couldn’t move he was just  _ locked- _ .

Yassen’s legs shifted slightly, moving up along Alex’s hips like an upside down straddle. Pulling him closer, sliding with a wet slimy  _ squelch  _ that left Alex wheezing. Alex could literally  _ feel  _ it, how Yassen was coaxing more and more out of him. Literally milking him.

It was almost too much, and after a while it was. The point of pleasure and bliss to too much and too warm and  _ fuck  _ Alex couldn’t pull out. He was shuddering, choking and Yassen crooned. Tongue licking up the salt over his cheeks as he could help the whimpering sobbing. Alex was filling him, coating his insides and his organs and Alex had  _ done  _ that. Something deep in him rumbled in pride and delight and craved more and more. Alex was filling him, Alex was breeding him and Yassen would be knocked up from  _ him. _

_ No more, no more  _ Alex was sobbing.

_ One more  _ Yassen crooned, clenching and Alex jerked and Yassen’s muscles wrung him out. Delighting in his wailing, the thick wet sloshing of his insides that Alex couldn’t escape. More and more, until it spilled from around the swollen inflamed knot and trailed down Yassen’s hair and skin into the soiled bedding below.

_ No more, no more  _ Alex wailed, vision blacking out as everything burned and was perfect.

Yassen purred, snuggling closer with open mouth scrape of teeth. Tugging him into the nest of bodily fluids and Yassen’s own flaking release. Alex’s stomach itches and Yassen’s was  _ bulging  _ and-

Yassen thrummed, delighted and relaxed and for once, Alex didn’t feel as broken as he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I've never written smut before in my life but I'm actually pretty pleased with this one. Any tips or advice would be amazing, since I have no idea what I'm doing and half of this was just me screaming in dismay at my computer.  
> The alcohol totally helped also, but I'm not supposed to suggest that one.


End file.
